Total Drama School of The Arts
by Queen Niles
Summary: SYOC. (Apps Closed.) Chris decides to hos another season of Total Drama. 28 contestants compete for two million dollars and their art featured in a building of their choice. First chapter up!


_**A/N: Hey people! Here's the list of the ones who made it n case ya forgot. Here is the theme song/1st chapter!**_

* * *

 **Girls:**

 **1\. Blake Noxic- Punk Chainsaw Artist**

 **2\. Irina Shishkin- Creepy Puppeteer**

 **3\. Holly Kringle- Human Sugar Cookie**

 **4\. Honey Kringle- Confident Diva**

 **5\. Ponzu Lockstar- The Abstract Artist**

 **6\. Mieru Sky- Cute Little Nightmare**

 **7\. Erin Warner- Living Dead Girl**

 **8\. Petra Nox- Rebellious Princess**

 **9\. Charm Penley- Happy Go Lucky Writer**

 **10\. Ruth O'Hollaran- Punk Rocker**

 **11\. Bella Lopez- Old School Biker Chick**

 **12\. Adela Herrera- Party Girl**

 **13\. Ayoko Kuruno- Fan girl**

 **14\. Moka Kuruno- The "Good" Girl**

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **Boys:**

 **1\. Jerimiah Jamison- Chill Ray Of Sunshine**

 **2\. Vincent Ross- Class Clown**

 **3\. Azreal Gaster- Occult Lover**

 **4\. Mark Oak- Dancing Star**

 **5\. Greg Cheer- Shy Director**

 **6\. Dakota Petersoc**

 **7\. Danny Dallinger- Comic Geek**

 **8\. Christian Moen- Shy Painter**

 **9\. Benjamin Longo- Secret Sketcher**

 **10\. Jackson West- Sweet Cowboy**

 **11\. Ace Star- Flamboyant DJ**

 **12\. Kim Cloud- Femboy**

 **13\. Ramone Rock- Bad Boy**

 **14\. Gem Galaxy- Stylish Mascot**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Back to the grind! Hello everyone what's up? Before we start, the vets of this story know this but for you newbies ill go over the basics. Each chapter I do expect you too send in a morning confessional of what your character thought of the previous week's challenge. So now that that's out the way lets get started. The Theme song's name is VIP by Manic Drive. I do not own this song or Total Drama. And my Good Vs. Bad people, I'm coming please be patient. Also i'm mad at you people, you sent in so many characters that have so much in common with one another! Its gonna be hard to create conflict lol**_

* * *

As the music begins to play, the camera pans to a huge building shaped like a piano. On the grounds of the outdoor cafeteria stand Chris McClain and Chef by the rails that are shaped like sheet music. Both men smirked as they extended their arms behind them to reveal Mark and Gem shaking their hips to the beat, on either side of the entrance to the indoor cafeteria.

 _ **Ladies and gents**_

 _ **Welcome to the rock show**_

Mark and Gem extend their arms and the camera zooms in to show Honey and Adela jumping up and down on a random cafeteria table that is shaped like a gold record. Holding hands the jump around the table to the beat and extend their hands and viewers watch as th camera travels through the school to the club rooms.

 _ **Center spotlight**_  
 _ **And we watch the stage glow**_

The camera focuses to show Jerimiah chilling on one of the many beanbags, his hands on his headphones as his head nods to the beat while Jackson who is seated on the beanbag beside him whipping his hat in the air to the beat as he watches Blake (Who is on the glass coffee table) do the same with her powered up chainsaw. The camera pans to the left where Dakota is watching them with a mix of confusion and fear for his life.

 _ **Backstage access**_  
 _ **But you're seated at the front row**_

The Camera zooms in behind Blake showing Mieru turning the light switch off. The previously mentioned teenage girl laughs as Christian and Greg start to freak out as Azreal begins to set out candles on the little bookshelves and seats himself with his legs under him while he prays. The camera zooms in to show Erin creeping up behind Mieru, her face looking like someone ripped half of her face off.

 _ **House lights shut off**_  
 _ **And here we go**_

Viewers watch as the camera travels through the halls once again ending up in a random dorm room where Holly is jumping up and down on a bed to the beat. The camera pans to the other side to show Petra and Ponzu looking at her with an unamused expressions.

 ** _Get up, like you're one in a million_**  
 ** _Get up, like a diamond you're brilliant_**

The camera speeds through the halls and outside to the field showing Danny with what seems to be a replica of Captain America's shield as Vincent begs him to throw it. Danny does a full spin before letting his grip loosen and the shield fly's forward hitting the Class clown in the gut. Vincent goes down with his thumb up before he starts seeing stars.

 ** _Get up, oh don't stop believing_**  
 ** _You're a star tonight_**

The camera then zooms through the field and into the Chris-a-torium where the viewers find Benjamin in the seats sketching a picture of the scene that's going on before him. The camera pans up to reveal Ramone rocking with his guitar singing the chorus to the theme song while Kim is singing in the background and Ace is shaking his hips on his turntables. Ruth is playing bass while Irina moves her china doll puppet to dance to the beat. The camera pans beside her to reveal Moka is staring at her with a blank look as she plays the drums. The camera zooms back down in the seats where Ayoko and Charm are screaming while jumping to the beat.

 ** _Like we're rocking our shades at night on the way to the show_**  
 ** _Cruising in the back of a Cadillac limo_**

Hearing the music, everyone makes their way to the auditorium. Soon everyone is dancing and enjoying the live concert. Ramone continues to sing.

 _ **Hit the red carpet pass the velvet ropes**_  
 _ **Like we got an all access pass to the show tonight**_  
 _ **Paparazzi shot me and my suit and tie**_  
 _ **Heaven's got me feeling like I'm so alive**_

Ace shouts as he grabs a bucket of shades and throws it to the crowd.

 _ **We're meant to be V.I.P.**_

Chef and Chris grab two pairs and set them on their eyes then turn to compliment each other dancing to the beat.

 _ **We're meant to be V.I.P.**_

A half conscious Vincent grabs a pair and sets them on his head and starts moving his shoulders to the beat.

 _ **We're meant to be V.I.P.**_

Moka's mouth drops as she watches Irina place a pair of sunglasses on her puppet and she and her puppet start doing the disco point finger move.

 _ **We're meant to be V.I.P.**_

Soon everyone is wearing sunglasses and make their way to stage. When everyone is on they all start dancing.

 _ **We're meant to be V.I.P.**_

Holly grabs a camera and everyone gets in a single group and the theme song ends with a group picture.

 _ **We're meant to be V.I.P.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

The camera pans to the outdoor cafeteria of school of the arts to the head man himself, who was sitting on one of the seats that were shaped like eighth notes. "Welcome to Total Drama School of The arts!" Exclaimed the voice of Chris McClain. "Where you'll watch 28 teens go through pain, peer pressure, and trials of absolute grossness! And I won't have to lift a finger!"

As the ex convict cackled in amusement, he watched as a black car pulled up in the driveway with a person stepping out. Taking her luggage out of the trunk, she looked up at the school impressed as she made her way up the spiral piano staircase that led to the outdoor cafeteria terrace.

"And here's our first student now!" Chris exclaimed. " _ **Please welcome the mysterious Moka!"**_

As her name was called, a girl with toffee colored skin, blue eyes, and long black hair that was in a high pontail looked at him with an arched eyebrow. Moka was wearing a red leather jacket, with a black shirt underneath that said " No Retards In Tinfoil" In bold blue letters. It didn't quite tie together with her blue layered tutu and ripped red jeggings and blue black hightops. The sun was high in the sky causing a few glares to come off of the tables that were shaped like records.

Chris snickered. "Nice outfit." He stated as the teen walked past him.

Moka let out a low growl as she found a random note to sit on. _"Bite me McClain."_ She hissed, as said host rolled his eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Said host mocked with a chuckle as another car pulled up. " _ **And here's our next student, meet the shy director Greg!"**_

At the word "shy", the average sized puffy raven haired Caucasian blushed a deep red as he made his way up the stairs and without a word made his way to a note to sit down and hide his face in his dark red sweatshirt that had a sailboat on it. He also had on blue jeans and black slip on shoes.

Arching an eyebrow, Chris shrugged his shoulders with a " _Meh_ " as another car pulled up. _**"Please welcome Dakota Pettersoc!"** _ He said, snickering at the next part.

A blonde haired boy with fair skin stepped out of a black car with a single dufflebag hanging loosely on his shoulders. He was wearing a black t-shirt with Doctor Who logo on the front, Blue shorts, and Red and black hightops. As he made his way up the stairs, he arched an eyebrow at the chuckling host and paused when he reached the top of the stairs. The breeze gave his skin a refreshing feeling of cold while he waited for the host to explain himself.

"Nice name." Chris taunted with a snicker.

 _"Nice obnoxious personality_." Dakota shot back as he walked to sit by Moka who was snickering herself. "Develop that as a defense in jail while you were somebody's **_bitch_**?" He asked causing Greg to cough violently and Moka to let out a breathy laugh. Chris did not find this amusing as the smirk was wiped off of his face and he turned to look back at the field with a huff.

Dakota smirked as he kicked his duffel under the table. Feeling he was being stared at he turned around to find Moka looking at him with a weird expression. " _What_?" He asked.

"What's wrong with half of your face?" Moka asked leaning forward, resting her chin in the palms of her hands.

Realizing she was referring to his cerebral palsy, Dakota took no offense instead opting to turn around and answer with a smile. "It dropped when it saw _your_ face." He stated.

" _Are you calling me ugly?"_ Moka asked with laughter in her voice.

"We'll see." Dakota stated turning back around just in time as Chris was announcing the arrival of a new student.

 _ **"Welcome your friendly neighborhood writer Cecile!"**_ Chris stated, a smirk once again gracing his smug face.

A blonde haired girl with slightly tan skin and green eyes made her way up the stairs. Blonde hair in a side braid, she was wearing a pink short-sleeved scoop-neck shirt with a seashell on it, a silver miniskirt, and gold slippers with white stockings that go just a bit above her knees. Walking to Chris she smiled. _**"Its Charm actually."** _ She corrected, shaking Chris's hand before making her way to sit by Greg.

"Hi i'm Charm." She greeted.

Instead of greeting her normally, Greg just gave her a shy wave. Unlike Dakota who sat in front of the new girl, blocking her view of Greg while taking her right hand in his.

"Dakota Petersoc." The writer greeted as he lightly kissed her hand. "Charmed to meet you."

Moka gagged. "I don't know what I find more disgusting." She stated turning around so she wasn't facing them. "Your cheesy move or the pun that came with it."

Dakota smirked as he let go of Charm's hand and leaned back on the table that was shaped like a golden record, arms crossed over his chest. "Aw honey, no need to be jealous." He teased. "I can kiss your hand too."

The toffee skinned teen turned to look at him. "If your lips come anywhere _near_ one of my hands, you will lose _**both** _ of yours." Moka threatened.

Dakota smiled. "Repeat that all you want." He said. "Give me a ring when you actually start to believe it."

Moka scoffed as another car pulled into the field.

 _ **"Welcome Charon!"**_ Chris announced.

A boy...or girl stepped out of the next car, he or she had Brown shoulder-length hair put into a ponytail with a yellow flower sash, brown eyes with red contacts, and glasses. A tattoo of a red heart surrounded by other hearts of multiple colors could be seen a little on his or her back . Charon was wearing a simple green sweater with a yellow scarf and navy blue pants and brown boots. As he or she made her way up the stairs Chris looked at him or her weirdly.

"What?" Charon asked, feeling self conscious.

"Are you a guy or girl?" Chris asked bluntly.

"I identify as male." The brunette replied just as clear.

Charm and Greg's eyes widened as Dakota nodded his head slowly. "Respect." He said reaching to give Charon a fist bump which the boy bumped back happy he wasn't judged. Dakota gestured for him to sit by him, Charm, and Greg and the Magician quickly accepted the offer sitting across from Greg.

"Charon, meet Charm." Dakota introduced at the boy and girl shook hands. "You two can get together, form a friendship, and gush about Shugo Chara." He joked.

 _"Oh dear god."_ Moka groaned rolling her eyes.

"Ya know ya love it." Dakota teased with a wink and an air kiss causing everyone but Moka and Chris to laugh.

 _ **"Welcome the local punk rocker, Rocko!"**_ Chris announced.

Everyone shut up as a tanned skinned girl with multi colored hair and blue eyes made her way up the stairs. She was wearing a white tanktop with a black bra, black ripped skinny jeans, lip and ear piercings, a black beanie, and black and white converses. She chuckled when she saw the other people there giving her odd looks. "My _**REAL**_ name is Ruth Olive Clara Kay O'Halloran, Rocko for short." She clarified, satisfied as everyone made an "Oh" sound.

"Hey Rocko, why don't cha sit at this table and rock my world?" Dakota asked, causing Moka to drop her face on the table. Rocko chuckled as she took the seat beside Charon. "Hey i'm Rocko." she greeted, extending her hand.

"Charon." The boy greeted back, shaking the offered hand.

 _"And you are a-"_

"Boy."

"Awesome." Rocko said getting a smile from the teen, as they both turned their attention back to the bickersons.

"Oh don't get suicidal because the cool kids aren't letting you join in on the fun." The teen stated causing everyone to chuckle and Moka to roll her eyes once again.

"Five seats a table, hmmm I wonder what you are going to do when the next person arrives?" The cartoonist asked with fake concern. " ** _Oh my god, how will you live?!"_**

That statement got a few chuckles out of everyone as the next car pulled up.

 _ **"Welcome the human version of Garfield the cat, Ponzu!"** _ Chris announced.

A girl with tanned skin and amber hair made her way up the staircase and stopped to stare at the arrangement the other teens found themselves in. She vaguely wondered if they were singling out the toffee skinned teen and being bullies, but those thoughts were cast aside as she saw the blonde boy and her engage in what looked like playful banter. Ponzu was wearing what Max Caufield wears in the first episode of life is strange. Rocko noticed that and nodded her head in respect and she gestured for Ponzu to sit with them which in turn caused the blondie to hop to sit in the middle of the table and offer his seat to her. Ponzu chuckled as she took the offered seat and watched the blondie shoot the lone teen at another table a smug look to which she flipped him off causing everyone to chuckle.

Greg let out a soft laugh as he turned his attention to Ponzu. "Hi." He greeted in a low voice. "I'm Greg. Blondie is Dakota, the one he is driving mad is Moka, the one that has a permanent smile on her face is Charm, the guy beside her is Charon, yes he is a guy, and the one that looks like she should be a judge on "The Voice" is Rocko and that is short for her real name that is a real mouthful."

 _ **"Welcome the guy who will most likely end up living in his mother's basement, Danny!"** _ Chris announced.

A tall fair skinned shaggy raven haired boy with glasses made his way up the stair case. He was wearing a red Marvel shirt and blue jeans and he fixed Chris with a cheeky look. "I take _offense_ to that stereotype." He stated. "I'm part Asian, _so I am smarter than most of you."_

 _ **(A/N: That was a joke on stereotypes, do not take offense.)**_

That comment got a chuckle out of everyone as Danny joined Dakota on the table without prompt causing the blonde to do a little jig pointed at a girl sitting across from them by herself who was making her middle finger move around in a circle. Danny turned to Chris. "Hey host man, _is the thing they say about the soap true?"_ He asked causing everyone's level of laughter to raise a few octaves.

Ignoring the teen, Chris continued to introduce the next camper as the kids behind him introduced themselves. _**"Please welcome yet another wallflower, Christian!"**_ He exclaimed.

A tall slightly muscular caucasian boy with moppy red hair and teal eyes made his way up the stairs. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a black jeans. He smiled at everyone and made his way to the others sitting on the top of the table, jumping a little when the caramel skinned girl at another table screamed _**"WHY?!"**_ causing those around him to howl with laughter. A blonde boy actually stood up and shook his rear at her causing her to flip him off with both hands.

" _What is wrong with you kids?!"_ Chris exclaimed. "Where is the drama?!"

"In the show's name, man you _must_ be getting old if you're forgetting the name of your own show." Dakota stated, chuckling as he fist bumped Danny.

The host groaned as he turned around to introduce a new student. _**"Welcome the actual French guy, Benjamin!"**_ He announced.

A tall boy with black, lowcut hair swept to the side, muscular skin and Orange, piercing eyes made his was wearing blue jeans and a Black Panther hoodie with black sandals and a white tiger-tooth necklace. He looked around and immediately his face twisted with disgust when his eyes landed on Danny and even more when they landed on Ponzu. Said teens shared a confused look and Danny decided to address the situation. "Problem buddy?" He asked.

"What's up?" Ponzu asked slowly.

Benjamin inwardly groaned as he decided he might as well befriend these people, it might benefit him later. "I am Benjamin." He stated slowly as he shook Ponzu's hand. "This must be easy for you huh? Being around all these people, must be just like home."

The lazy artist arched an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?" She asked looking at the others who also sported confused looks.

"I mean you latinos are known for the many children you have." Benjamin stated with a laugh. "Its like your people don't know what a condom is."

At that statement everyone's mouth dropped and Ponzu looked extremely offended.

" _Oh no he didn't."_ Moka stated softly as Ponzu suddenly jumped up causing Benjamin to jump back in shock.

 _ **"Yes!"** _ Chris exclaimed as Greg, Danny, and Dakota moved to grab her torso and arms respectively.

"Calm down Ponzu." Danny said as he helped the boys sit her back down.

"Yea, lets not give the dickheads what they want okay?" Dakota stated gesturing towards Benjamin and Chris.

Benjamin's face turned into one of anger. " _How dare you sir?!"_ He exclaimed getting in Dakota's face. "Ugh that's what I get for trying to be nice to you savages!"

 ** _"Savages?!"_** Rocko exclaimed standing up. "I'll show you what a savage is you dumbass!" She exclaimed as she jumped over the table to tackle him to the ground. Before she could start punching him Moka, Charm, and Charon moved to pull her back.

"He ain't worth it Rocko." Moka stated pushing the girl behind her while Charm and Charon blocked her from Benjamin. "He ain't worth it." Moka said one again calming the punk rocker back down to her seat.

"You beast!" Benjamin yelled as he stood back up and fixed his clothes causing both Rocko and Ponzu to yell in rage and all the boys to pin them down to the table trying to calm them down.

" **YOU** are _**NOT** _ helping yourself jackass!" Moka yelled while pointing a finger.

Before the argument could continue Chris announced another student.

 ** _"Please welcome Bella Lopez and Adella Herrera!"_** The host stated.

Two girls with toffee colored skin, black wavy hair, and brown eyes made their way up the stairs. Bella was wearing a black leather jacket with a red and black shirt underneath with red polka dots, black leather shorts, red high heels, and her wavy hair looking more like a wavy afro. Adela was wearing a gold sparkly romper with a black gold studded belt around her waist, gold warrior sandals, and her wavy hair pulled into a side ponytail.

The two best friends were shocked to find a dark skiined boy yelling at two girls who were being held down by everyone else. The boy was clearly the one in the wrong, but they didn't want to make any judgements before asking first.

 _"What in the hell is happening here?!"_ Bella yelled getting in between the boy and the toffee skinned female that apparently wanted to maul him.

Benjamin scoffed and pointed towards Adela. "You two are sisters yes?" He asked shooting an accusatory look at Moka and the other girls. "See?! It is a known fact Latinos produce many spawn so do not get offended at me for stating truth!"

Adela and Bella stared at him in complete shock and Bella made a move for the throat only for Dakota to pick her up over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed profanities at the French teen in Spanish. Christian laid a comforting hand on Adela's shoulder and guided her to the table where now everyone was sitting. The boys were standing while the angry women were sitting.

"Okay, this is our happy place." Danny stated as Benjamin sat in the seat that Moka once occupied. "Calm down, no idiots can come in our happy place okay?"

"Yes only unicorns, gumdrops, rainbows, and Linkin Park live in our happy place." Dakota soothed, once again sitting in the middle of the table.

 _ **(A/N: Okay, new people you might not get that reference unless you read the previous version of this story. In the last story there was a funny cabin fever challenge and two characters sung a song by Linkin Park.")**_

Devious chuckling fell out of Chris' mouth as he watched the girls initiate a glaredown with Benjamin who happily participated. The eager host rubbed his hands together as another car pulled up and two teenaged girls stepped out with bookbags. _**"Welcome Blake and Petra Nox!"**_ He announced.

As the two fair skinned girls made their way up the steps everyone could immediately tell that they were siblings...And the not so little chainsaw that one was carrying like a purse. She was also carrying a guitar case as was the other one. The curious teens looked at everyone with their striking green eyes and they arched an eyebrow at the tense mood. The taller one had the left side of her head shaved off while the rest was black with white streak while the shorter one by like two inches had a full head of straight medium length hair that was white with black streaks. Petra was wearing a black shirt with stars, a red jacket with a black dragon, black pants with rips and red combat boots. Blake was wearing a red shirt with a black axe on it, a black leather jacket that has small rips and has two chainsaws crossing each other, black pants with red swirls, black boots, her sleeves were rolled up showing her tattoos, and silver chains were wrapped around her arms. Petra was also sporting a tattoo on her right arm of red vines and roses.

Everyone was silent for a full minute. It was Danny who broke the silence. "Please say you're not here to kill us." He said with a hint of fear in his voice.

In reaction to this the taller one started up her chainsaw scaring the living daylights out of everyone. Laughing at their reaction she powered the tool down. "No, I'm not gonna kill ya. Unless you get on my bad side. Here that dude?" She said pointing her weapon at Benjamin. "My name is Blake, and I don't know what you did to piss everybody off, but pissing me off will be hazardous to your health and keeping on my tolerant side will be vital for your survival, am I making myself clear?"

Benjamin who was shaking in his shoes took a large gulp and nodded.

The other girl who everyone assumed was Petra, reached to open her sisters guitar case and pulled out the instrument. The French the across the outdoor cafeteria was now sweating as the instrument was shaped like an axe. Petra pointed it at him. "I don't think she could hear you." She stated taking a step forward. "Mind speaking up a little?"

"Yes Mam!" Benjamin chocked out in a high voice causing everyone to laugh as he got what he deserved. The two sisters walked over to their table and sat on the floor that was covered in black tile. Blake sat down her things and propped up one knee while her sister did the same just with the other knee. "Hey." They both said in sync.

"Sup." Everyone at table happy place greeted in unison.

Dakota reached down and used both of his hands to shake theirs. "Hey i'm Dakota, the leader of this pack." He stated, and despite hearing Moka exclaim 'Says who?!', He continued to introduce everyone. "The one that has a problem with my authority is Moka and she is new to table happy place. The smart Asian as he so eloquently put in his intro is Danny, and the shy guy sitting down hiding in his sweater is Greg."

Greg gave a shy wave as his name was called while Moka rolled her eyes as Dakota continued. Danny stood up and did a jig before sitting back down causing the sisters to giggle.

"The shy guy sitting on the table is Christian, The ambiguous dude right there is Charon and he is a he. The one he is sitting by is the sweet Charm, The one with her legs propped up like a music mogul is Rocko, and the one that has impressively found a way to lie lazily on this table despite the many people sitting on it is Ponzu. Seriously you deserve a medal for that girl."

Each person gave a nod of acknowledgement as they heard their selves introduced.

"The two girls that look like twins though I am pretty sure they are not are Adela and her best friend Bella."

Adela and Bella smiled as Dakota guessed correctly.

"And the French dude you just threatened sitting by his lonesome at table douchebag is Benjamin."

Hearing that statement, Benjamin was about to angrily protest until a glare from Blake shut him up. The two sisters smiled at everyone. "Nice to meet you guys." Petra stated.

"Nice to meet you too." Christian said with a smile causing Petra to blush a little.

Dakota made a noise of approval causing both blushies to look anywhere but at everybody else. "Ooooo I smell this show's first couple." He teased to which Petra whipped out her pocket knife and glared at him. " _I got a knife."_ She warned.

The silly teen stood up on the table spreading his arms out wide and tilting his head back. "And I have 9 lives, _Take me_." He said breathy causing everyone (Except for Benjamin) , even Petra and Christian, to chuckle.

 _ **"Welcome Honey and Holly Kringle!"**_ Chris announced.

"Did he just say **_Honey_ ** and _**Holly**_?" Rocko asked with an eyebrow arched and a funny smile.

Everyone watched as two brown skinned girls with green eyes and white hair with red streaks made their way op the stairs. Both were wearing their hair in a side ponytail with a large peppermint hair clip keeping it all together and were wearing plain green sundresses that stopped just below their knees with red flats.

 _"Oh Holy night."_ Rocko commented with a smirk.

The two girls chuckled at it and introduced themselves. The taller one was Holly and she was super happy. Her and Charm hit it off pretty well. The shorter one by like five inches was Honey and she talked big. Rocko and her started a conversation about the type of art they were into. They both sat on the tiled ground next to the punk sisters.

Danny stood up with Dakota and made a grand gesture at the girls. _"ACTUAL TWINS EVERYONE!"_ He announced causing most of the siblings and best friends at the table to crack up.

"Speaking of twins." Chris drew out with an evil smirk. " _ **Welcome Ayoko!"**_

The moment the name left his lips, Moka let out a blood curdling scream causing everyone to jump and look at her confused when she ran into the indoor cafeteria and out of sight. Their unspoken questions were answered when a girl identical to Moka other than her bright green hair with red streaks rushed past them in a blur. She was wearing black thigh high combat boots, a plain black romper, and many bangles on her arms glittering in the sunlight because of the multicolor jewels that were on them. " **YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME UNNI, I WILL CHASE YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH MY LOVE!"** The forest haired teen proclaimed as she charged into the indoor cafeteria as well and out of sight.

Everyone took a moment of silence until Dakota spoke up. _"Oh there is no way I am missing this_." He stated jumping off the table and rushing after the younger twin. After a few moments everyone was amused when Dakota came back, an annoyed Moka over his shoulder, and with a happy Ayoko who was playing with her sister's hair.

"Put me down." Moka half yelled, half groaned.

"No I like carrying you." Dakota stated.

 _"Aw Sis_!" Ayoko exclaimed with a dreamy look.

" ** _Don't you even go there if you don't want to sleep with one eye open."_ ** The older twin threated, pointing a finger at her sister. As the trio sat on the table, Moka was annoyed that Dakota sat her in his lap and was determined to keep her there while Ayoko got to know everyone.

"This table is getting crowded." Rocko said with a smile.

 _ **"Welcome-ah!"** _ Chris screamed.

Everyone turned their attention to find tanned skinned orange eyed girl looking back at them. She was wearing a long, dark purple frock coat, a black vest, a pale rose button-up shirt, a short black skirt, long black stockings, brown high heel boots and a crimson ribbon tied around her neck. And also a girl with brown hair, porcelain skin, and black eyes staring at them. She was wearing a simple white church dress with a red sash. Everyone was quiet as the girls made their way to sit on the floor by Honey and Holly who watched them in interest. The brown haired girl turned to address everyone. "Hello." The life sized puppet said. "I am Anne and this is Irina." It said as the human girl shyly smiled at them and waved.

 _"Okay then."_ Danny said causing everyone to loosen up and introduce themselves to the girl.

 _ **"Welcome Jerimiah!"**_ Chris announced.

A light brown skinned by with round hazel eyes and wavy sandy blonde hair the left side nearly covering up the corresponding eye made his way up the stairs. He was wearing a fitting, light brown, short sleeve sweater, with blue slightly ripped jeans shorts that end at his knees, and black sneakers, as well as black fingerless gloves. He had an ottermode shaped body and piercings on his left brow. "Hi people, I'm Jerimiah." He greeted as he walked over to everyone and plopped a seat on the floor next to Irina and Anne and took a moment to stare wide eyed at them. He turned to look at Benjamin who looked put out. Pointing to him he asked "Self-imposed exile?" Only to have Charon and Charm giggle.

"More like _mandatory_ time out." The boy of the duo stated.

Making a sound of understanding, Jerimiah started conversation with Holly who suddenly squealed and gave him a hug. He glanced at her sister in confusion.

"There has never been a day when she wasn't this chipper." Honey said with a sigh. "And she's a hugger. Main reason I have a lock on my door...and my window...and my vent."

"So question?" Jerimiah asked.

"Yea buddy?" Danny inquired.

 _Instead of speaking, Jerimiah pointed towards Moka who was still struggling to get off of Dakota's lap but held firmly there by the hands around her waist._

 _"Oh them?"_ Rocko asked with a snort. "We'll see at the end of the day."

"Okay then." Jerimiah stated.

 _ **'Welcome Vincent!"** _ Chris announced, shaking the boy's hand when it was offered only to get one hell of a shock.

A brown skinned boy with brown eyes and thick chocolate brown hair was holding his sides from laughing so hard. He was wearing Black v-neck t shirt and dark, straight leg denim jeans, with a pair of white converse.

 ** _"Dude!"_ ** Chris exclaimed angrily while everyone else mimicked Vincent and laughter filled the air.

Vincent recovered enough from his laughing fit to give Chris a salute before he joined everyone, somehow fitting himself on the top of the table. He took great pleasure in teaming up with Dakota and Ayoko to torment Moka to everyone's amusement.

 _ **"Welcome Erin!"**_ The host announced.

A pale skinned natural ginger with light blue eyes made her way up the staircase with three huge suitcases, She was wearing a black vintage swing dress with capped sleeves, black heels, pearl earrings and pearl necklace, small white gloves that stop at her wrists, and bright red lipstick. She stopped when she noticed everyone was gathered at one table and took a moment to stare at Benjamin.

"Do I want to sit there?" She asked pointing to Benjamin.

"Depends." Vincent spoke up before Danny. He had been told about the events just moments before. "Are you Latino or Asian?" He asked.

Erin laughed. " _Well_ That answers that question." She stated as she sat next to Jerimiah and learned everybody's name.

Benjamin sighed in defeat.

"If you have learned your lesson, you can come over here." Danny stated, causing Benjamin to perk up. " _ **If**_...you apologize to the girls and refrain from anymore racist comments."

Benjamin nodded eagerly as he made his way to table happy place and bowed his head in shame as he apologized to the girls.

Chris was livid, now that his only source of drama was forgiven.

 _"Good boy."_ Rocko praised as the French teen sat by Erin. Table Happy Place was now full on the top of the table, in the seats, and around the table on the floor.

"Hey Dakota." Jerimiah stated. "I don't think you can invite anymore people to Table Happy Place." He informed with a snort.

 _"No happy person left behind."_ Said boy exclaimed causing everyone to laugh. "I will _**find** _ a way!"

"Find a way to release me you lunatic!" Moka shouted as she landed her fist on the arms that were keeping her still.

"No!" Dakota exclaimed. "You are my prisoner!"

" _ **Welcome Mark Oak!"**_ Chris announced grumpily, silently hoping the next kid to walk up was a total douche.

A Caucasian boy with yellow-orange puffy hair that was just above his shoulders walked up the staircase. He was wearing A dark blue sweater with a moon and stars, grey tight pants, and black shoes. He smiled when his eyes fell on Greg.

"Hey cousin." Greg greeted happily. "Over here."

"Aww, you're related?" Ayoko asked with a dreamy sigh as her twin narrowed her eyes.

" _Careful boys_ , **_she's a fujoshi."_ ** Moka stated causing Danny, Vincent, Rocko, and Dakota to crack up.

Not knowing what that meant, Mark chuckled awkwardly and went to stand by Table Happy Place. " _Yes, sorry cuz."_ He said. "I don't think I can fit."

Finally releasing his prisoner who fell on the laps of Blake and Petra screaming " ** _Freedom!"_** causing said sisters to burst out laughing, Dakota stood up and jumped down. "No happy person left behind! I will make you fit." He stated.

"Oh this is gonna be stupid." Honey stated.

Moka was now comfortably placed on Petra's lap watching with everyone what Dakota was gonna do next. The blonde's eyes landed on Moka. "Nice idea prisoner." He stated as he not so gracefully shoved Mark onto Charm's lap who caught the boy just in time before he fell on his ass.

"Dude!" Mark exclaimed.

"You're seating assignment is Charm's lap." Dakota declared causing said female to exclaim "Why mine?!" which he ignored. "No switching!"

Seeing how Dakota was most likely hard to negotiate with, Mark just accepted his fate on the lap of a girl he just met.

"Don't be discouraged cuz." Greg said softly. "You can't make reason of someone like Dakota."

"Thank you Gregory." Dakota stated taking back his spot on the table.

"Well I can't wait to see how you're gonna handle the next kid that walks up those stairs." Ponzu said with a smirk.

"Most likely that person won't be able to knock him down a peg either." Bella stated with a smile causing Rocko to stand and give her a high five.

"Excuse me, since when am I a table?" Dakota asked his arms akimbo. "And Ponzu, I am still impressed and creeped out of how your body is bending to lie on this table."

"We never said you were a table." Ponzu replied, her eyes staying closed.

"A tool, definitely." Moka replied, causing Dakota to cross his arms and huff.

"But not a table." Adela stated, deciding to join in on the teasing.

"And plus you used the wrong analogy." Honey pointed at.

"It would have made much more sense if you used the word Pirate and not table." Holly said softly.

"I just got here." Mark stated. "And I have a good feeling everything he will do will not make any sense."

 _"Mark the seer everyone!"_ Dakota declared.

"I know we've all been _avoiding_ it but." Jerimiah started to say. "Um, Anne is Irina shy?"

Most of the new people did not notice the teen and her life sized puppet because she was so quiet, and since it was pointed out a few people screamed.

Irina smiled. "No I'm just enjoying the conversation." She stated. "Thank you for being concerned about me."

"Yes thank you." Anne stated.

Honey however wasn't having any of this as she was now shaking in Holly's lap. " _It's a puppet."_ She whispered.

 _"I know Honey."_ Holly said as she rubbed her sister's shoulders. Most were a bit confused on whether she meant the actual word or the name.

 _ **"Its fucking puppet."**_ Honey whispered trying to back further away.

 ** _"I see Honey."_ ** Holly said in a comforting tone. "Maybe she's _nice_ puppet. Are you a nice puppet Anne?"

Everybody had to admit they were a bit creeped out when the puppet's head turned to address the twins.

" **No."** Anne stated as she laid her head on Irina's shoulder.

Honey whimpered.

" _There there_ sweet child." Holly said as she patted her sister's head.

 _ **"Welcome Mieru Sky!"**_ Chris announced.

A girl with pale white skin and blue eyes made her way up the staircase. She gave a cute wave to everyone. Her dark orange hair was styled with square bangs (like the ones of Crimson, from ridonculous race) and her hair is almost to her waist. Mieru was wearing a gothic lolita navy blue dress that almost reach her knees, with long black socks to her tights, and a huge navy blue hat with a ribbon. The teen walked to stand in front of table happy place. "What is this?" She asked.

" _Table Happy Place_ apparently." Vincent answered with a chuckle.

"Want to apply?" Danny asked.

"Looks like your roster is full." The girl said with an eyebrow arched.

"Just sit on someone's lap." Dakota stated causing some people to give him the stink eye.

Mieru burst out laughing and decided to go with the flow and placed herself on Jerimiah's lap. Said boy was shocked and a little lost on what to do.

" _You're cute."_ Mieru stated causing said boy to blush. "What is your name?"

"That Jerimiah." Dakota answered for the poor boy. "I call him Jerry."

 **"No."** Jerimiah stated glaring at him causing everyone to laugh.

"Why not?" Dakota asked.

"I refuse to be named after a mouse." Jerimiah declared making everyone laugh harder.

"But the mouse was smart." Ayoko said with a pout.

"I don't care if he was a genius." The sandy blonde stated. "Do _not_ call me Jerry."

"Alright Jerry." Blake said with a grin.

"This is gonna be a thing now isn't it?" Jerimiah asked.

"I think so deary." Mieru stated with a laugh before asking everyone their names.

" _ **Welcome Ace Star!"**_ Chris announced.

 _"Oh dear god no."_ Petra said under her breath while Danny, Vincent, and Dakota yelled _ **"YES!"** _ on the top of their lungs causing some people to shake their heads and others prepare themselves for whoever walked up those stairs.

A tanned skinned Asian boy with brown eyes and long wavy black hair skipped his way up the stairs and literally gave himself a pat on back on how most of everybody's mouths dropped. He was near 6 feet and was a red glitter pimp suit with a glittery white undershirt, complete with a glitter white fedora with a red feather attached, a fake diamond cane with a fake ruby on the top, glowing red earring blinking on and off, a white watch, and white dress shoes with glitter red flowers all over them. As he pimped walked to the table, Vincent, Danny, and Dakota jumped down and bowed shouting "Master!" causing Ace to chuckle. He silently nodded and everyone watched as the three clowns escorted him to the table and he stood in the center of the table. Holding out his hand everyone watched in amusement as the boys kissed a big fake diamond ring on his hand.

"Oh lawd, they have a leader now." Moka said with a groan earning a wink from all four boys making everyone laugh.

 _ **"Welcome Gem Galaxy!"**_ Chris announced.

"Why god why?!" Ponzu exclaimed.

"They are growing!" Moka complained.

"These names." Rocko said shaking her head in amusement.

"Tell me about it." Blake agreed.

A caramel skinned boy with green eyes and a short box cut afro made his way up the stairs.

Everyone half chuckled and half groaned when they saw what the boy was wearing.

Gem's outfit was similar to Ace's, only it was glitter green pimp suit with a glitter gold frilly shirt. Also his coat was hung on his shoulders so you could see the full frilly shirt that was tucked into his pants,he had gold shoes and a gold cane with a green watch. His hat had a bright yellow feather and it bounced as he moved. A Cheshire cat smile graced his face as he opened his arms. "ACE!" He shouted causing everyone to whip their heads to stare at the said boy.

Ace let out a shout of happiness and ran to embrace the boy with a kiss yet again causing everyone's jaw to drop. Gem also joined table happy place standing in the center of the table with his boyfriend.

"Hey everyone, I'm Gem." The boy introduced.

"Hi Gem." Everyone said slowly with a smile.

Chris stared at the class before him. "Oh this is going to get weird really quick." He said. " _ **Welcome Ramone Rock!"**_

"My Boy!" Ace and Gem announced as a boy with pale white skin and black eyes walked up the stars. He had no shirt and was wearing dark blue jeans, a bulky black leather trench coat with silver chains everywhere, a silver studded black belt, and black hightops. He spotted Ace and his boyfriend and waved with a smirk as he walk toward the table and winked when he spotted Blake who laughed.

"Sorry dude, I lean towards girls." She informed as Ramone was briefed on the seating charts.

Smirking at the girl's words, the bad boy plopped himself on her lap causing her to grunt and laid an arm over her shoulder. "What if I said I could change that?" He asked.

"I'd say, good luck with that." His companion stated patting his shoulder and shoving his arm off.

The bad boy just continued to smile as he addressed his friend. "Ace, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Said boy flipped his hair. "Being fabulous." He answered with a scoff causing is boyfriend to giggle.

"And it seems you have a boyband now?" Ramone asked.

"Yes he does." Dakota said. "And I'm the leader, Dakota, nice to meet you."

"Why are you the leader?" Gem asked only to be patted on the shoulder by Danny.

"Just let it go." The boy advised, causing Ramone to shake his head.

 _ **"Welcome Jackson West**_!" Chris announced.

A boy that was about four inches above six feet with long messy brown hair and hazel eyes made his way up the stairs. He was wearing ripped blue jeans, a slightly dirty white t-shirt, brown boots, and a brown cowboy hat. Jackson chuckled at the sounds of appreciation that came from the girls and some boys. The boy walked over and introduced himself and not soon after he was pulled on Adela's lap and informed of the seating chart. The cowboy had a good laugh when Dakota gave him the info of Table Happy place.

Chris rolled his eyes and addressed the camera. "Well there you have it folks!" He stated. "Until next time On **TOTAL...DRAMA...SCHOOL OF THE ARTS**!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay people, first confessionals come next chapter. So if you wanna add anything go ahead. Oh and please, sugges**_


End file.
